Jangan Tinggalkan Aku
by Kanou09
Summary: "Bangunlah, grimmjow kau berhasil membuatku selalu memikirkanmu, merindukanmu, mencintaimu, BANGUN!," (Disclaimer : Inoue dan Grimmjow mereka berdua milik om Tite Kubo, Gomen, kalau ada typo sedikit, dan ceritanya kurang menarik, No Flame, peace :) dific ini anggap aja yah kalau grimmjow punya adik, meskipun aslinya nggak, hehe)


Sore 24 desember 2011, "huft aku capek, tadi pak guru terlalu banyak memberikan tugas, aku benci" .. "kakak tolong aku" terdengar suara anak kecil, Orihime pun langsung menoleh kebelakang, "kakak tolong aku, kaki ku terjepit tolong kakak" di sudut ujung terdapat anak kecil yang kakinya sedang terjepit pohon yang besar, inoue langsung membantu anak itu ia menggunakan peri peri yang menjadi aksesoris penjepit rambutnya, "ayo cepat, keluarkan kakimu" .. "sudah, terimakasih kakak" .. "ia sama-sama" tanpa sadar di belakang Orihime ternyata sudah ada 2 orang tamu yang menantinya, "kakak siapa itu" saat Orihime berbalik, 2 orang pria itu menangkapnya, "lepaskan dia" anak kecil yg diselamatkan Orihime mencoba melawan, tetapi ia di bunuh oleh seorang pria berambut hitam panjang , berbadan kurus tinggi, "kyaaaaa" teriak Orihime histeris melihat pria itu membunuh anak itu, selesai menangkap Orihime mereka membawanya melalui lubang portal hitam, "kenapa kalian menangkapku dan kenapa kau membunuh anak itu tidak deharusnya kau membunuhnya" .. "anak itu sangat mengganggu tugasku jadi aku harus membunuhnya, kami akan menjadikan mu Sandra, agar ichigo datang dan kami bisa membunuhnya" .. "kau jahat"

23 Desember 2012 setahun setelah kejadian itu Orihime terus dikurung di sel tahanan menunggu ichogo datang menjemput, tetapi ichigo tak kunjung datang

"Aku akan membebaskan mu, jangan takut, sebentar lagi aku akan datang ke tempat dimana kau ditahan" pria berambut biru berbicara di dalam hati

ULQUIORRA ROOM

"Tuan ulqiorra, Grimmjow espada baru itu membawa tahanan 201 Orihime inoue kabur" .. "apa, berani sekali dia membawa tawanan khusus ku, biarkan dia bersenang senang"

DIJALAN MARKAS ESPADA

"ayo cepat orihime kau harus lari, kau harus selamat, kau tidak boleh berada disini, aku tidak ingin kau disiksa" .. "kenapa kau menyelamatkanku dan bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui namaku?" .. "Aku belum memperkenalkan diri, nama ku GRIMMJOW, ingat ingatlah namaku, karna hanya pemilik nama itu yang mencintaimu dengan tulus, sebaiknya ayo kita lari"

ULQUIORRA ROOM

"kirim Noitra untuk menghabisi grimmjow dan bawa kembali tahanan itu kedalam selnya" .. "baik tuan"

NOITRA ROOM

"tuan anda mendapatkan tugas langsung dari tuan ulquiorra" .. "tugas apa itu?" anda diminta untuk mengejar grimmjow dan tahan yang di bawa lari" .. "haha aku sangat merasa terhormat sudah lama aku ingin mencoba bertarung melawan grimmjow"

DIJALAN MARKAS ESPADA

"ayo orihime kita harus segera keluar dari markas ini" .. "tidak semudah itu grimmjow untuk keluar dari sini, gyahaha, aku akan membunuhmu" ternyata noitra telah menemukan grimmjow dan orihime dengan cepat, "kembalikan tahanan itu grimmjow" .. "aku tidak akan mengembalikannya" .. "kenapa? Apa kau mencintainya?" .. "ia aku mencintainya, tidak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuhnya sedikit pun" .. "waw percaya diri sekali kau Grimmjow, apa kau tidak sadar pangkatmu lebih rendah dari pangkatku, espada bernomor 6 sepertimu tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkanku espada bernomor 5 ini" .. "pangkat bukanlah segalanya, pangkat tidak bisa di jadikan patokan untuk menentukan kekuatan, Orihime kau tunggulah aku sebentar, aku akan bertarung melawanya" terjadilah pertarungan sengit antara noitra dan grimmjow, sudah 15 menit pertarungan itu berlalu, kedudukan masih saja imbang "haha, kau akan kalah grimmjow, aku akan membawakan kepalamu untuk ulquiorra" .. "kematianku bukanlah ditangan mu, hiaaaaaaaa" pertarungan yang semakin sengit antara noitra dan grimmjow semakin berlarut larut, 30 menit pertarungan berlalu grimmjow tertusuk oleh pedang bulan noitra "bagaimana grimmjow apa ini yang kau bilang pangkat tidak akan menentukan kekuatan, tapi nyatanya pangkat itu sangat menentukan, gyahaha" grimmjow terjatuh ia memiliki luka yg besar, noitra mendekati orihime "haha apa kau ingin ku bunuh juga nona manis seperti aku membunuh orang yg mencintaimu" .. "NOITRA! Akan kubunuh kau, hiaaaaaa" pedang grimmjow pun menusuk perut noitra "apa kau lupa satu hal noitra, aku yang memiliki lubang di perut ini, kau tidak bisa melukai bagian perutku" noitra pun gugur di pertarungan itu, "aku mengaku kalah kau memang hebat, tidak seharusnya aku bersikap sombong, gara-gara kecerobohanku akan 1 hal, aku mendapatkan akibat yg fatal, kau memang pantas untuk menduduki pangkatku"

ULQUIORRA ROOM

"tuan, noitra telah dikalahkan grimmjow bagaimana ini tuan hanya satu blok lagi maka mereka akan keluar dari markas espada ini" .. "tidak akan pernah kubiarkan grimmjow lari dari markas ini, aku sendiri yang akan turun tangan"

DIJALAN MARKAS ESPADA

"kau terluka parah biar aku obati luka luka mu, aku tidak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa" ucap orihime kepada grimmjow "haha, apa ini berarti kau mulai mencintaiku" .. "diamlah, biarkan aku merawatmu" .. "baiklah rawatlah aku" .. "Grimmjow, boleh kah aku bertanya?" .. "kau ingin bertanya apa?" .. "hmmmm, kenapa kau melakukan semua ini" .. "hanya ada 1 alasan karna aku mencintaimu" .. "tapi bagaimana jika aku tidak mencintaimu" .. "haha, akan kubuat kau selalu memikirkanku, merindukanku, mencintaiku, ingatlah ini" .. "tapi bagaimana kau bisa mencintaiku sebegitu besarnya sedangkan kita baru berjumpa pada hari ini" .. "hari ini, itu menurutmu, menurutku sudah lama, aku mencintaimu semenjak kau menolong seorang anak kecil yang kakinya terjepit pohon besar, anak kecil yang kau tolong itu adalah adik angkatku yang sudah di bunuh oleh noitra" .. "jadi yang dibunuh oleh noitra 1 tahun yang lalu adalah adikmu," .. "ia itu adalah adikku, dan seminngu yang lalu aku bergabung dengan espada untuk membalaskan dendam adikku, akhirnya aku telah membunuh noitra" .. "aku turut berduka cita atas kepergian adikmu" Orihime pun memeluk grimmjow, "hei hei apa yang kau lakukan, apa ini tandanya kau mulai mencintaiku, haha, aku akan membuat kau terus bertambah bertambah dan bertambah mencintaiku" Orihime langsung melepaskan pelukanya wajah Orihime sangat merah ketika grimmjow mengatakan bahwa ia mulai mencintai grimmjow,

DI DEPAN GERBANG MARKAS ESPADA

"Sedikit lagi kita akan keluar, setelah ini aku akan menikahimu orihime, haha" .. "seenaknya saja menikah, aku tidak akan menikah denganmu tau" .. "akan kupaksa, haha" .. "jangan senang dulu grimmjow" terdengar suara yang berat dari belakang, pemilik suara itu adalah seorang espada bernomor 4 yaitu ulquiorra "ulquiorra" .. "ia aku, kenapa, apa kau takut" .. "haha, siapa bilang aku takut, aku hanya terkejut, kenapa kau langsung yang menghalangiku, kenapa tidak kau kirim saja anak buahmu, apa ini artinya aku terlalu hebat" .. "haha, sikap keras kepala dan percaya dirimu yang besar itu membuatku muak grimmjow" .. "Orihime pergilah dari sini" .. "tidak aku akan menunggumu mengalahkanya, aku ingin keluar dari tempat ini bersamamu" .. "baiklah tunggulah aku, bersiaplah kau untuk mati ullquiorra hiaaaaaa" .. "kau dan noitra mungkin setara tapi dibandingkan kalian aku jauh lebih kuat" .. "huh jangan merendahkanku" .. "kau bahkan belum pernah melihat kemampuanku seutuhnya, Bankai" seketika grimjow pun berubah menjadi manusia berkekuatan leopard, "haha, jadi itu kekuatan mu sesungguhnya, baiklah aku juga bisa, bankai" ulquiorra pun berubah menjadi manusia berkekuatan mahluk malam kalilawar, pertarungan sengit pun terjadi, orihime hanya bisa berdoa agar kemenangan berada di tangan grimmjow, 20 menit pertarung berlalu grimmjow sudah kelelahan, karna di tubuh grimmjow masih menyimpan rasa sakit dan luka setelah ia bertarung melawan noitra, ulquiorra lebih unggul, ia terus menyerang bagian perut grimmjow hingga akhirnya ia menusukan cakar nya yang tajam kebagian dada grimmjow, membuat grimmjow terjatuah dan mengeluarkan banyak darah, orihime terkejut akan apa yang barusan dilakukan oleh ulquiorra, ulquiorra mendekati orihime "sekarang kau sudah tidak berguna untuk apa kau di pertahankan lagi, ichigo tidak akan pernah datang menjemputmu, aku akan menghabisimu sekarang juga" orihime hanya bisa ketakutan mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh ulquiorra, tanpa disadari ternyata grimmjow menembakkan kekuatan laser dari tanganya dan berhasil menembus bagian jantung ulquiorra, "jangan pernah menyentuh orang yang kucintai" ulquiorra terjatuh, melihat Ulquiorra gugur orihime mendekat kepada grimmjow untuk mengobatinya, tetapi ia sudah terlambat, grimmjow sudah kehilangan banyak darahnya "Tunggulah aku akan menyelamatkanmu, kita harus pergi berdua dari sini, kau lihatkan, ulquiorra telah gugur, di depan kita terdapat gerbang jalan keluar, selangkah lagi kita akan keluar, bertahanlah" .. "haha, apa kau takut aku pergi meninggalkanmu? Apa kau mulai mencintaiku" .. "dari tadi hanya hal itu yang kau tanyakan, apa kau tidak memiliki pertanyaan lain" .. "jujur saja, agar aku bisa pergi dengan tenang" mendengar grimmjow berbicara seperti itu orihime sangat terkejut dan ia berkata jujur "ia aku sudah sangat mencintaimu, kau adalah pahlawanku, jangan tinggalkan aku, selama setahun aku hidup dalam kehampaan tanpa cinta dan harapan, tiba tiba kau datang dan merubah segalanya" mendengar perkataan itu grimmjow hanya bisa tersenyum, sesaat berlalu, grimmjow sudah tidak bernyawa ia pergi dipelukan orihime, orihime mengangis melihat orang yang disayangnya sudah tidak bernyawa "bangun, bukankah kau berjanji setelah keluar dari sini kita akan menikah, tepatilah janjimu pria berambut biru, hey, hey bangunlah, ayo bangun, kumohon, jangan biarkan aku jatuh kedalam kehampaan lagi hiks hiks hiks bangunlah grimmjow kau berhasil membuatku selalu memikirkanmu, merindukanmu, mencintaimu, BANGUN!, orihime terus menangis dan memeluk grimmjow dengan sangat erat, hujan pun turun, sepertinya langit ikut menangisi kepergian grimmjow, hari ini 23 desember 2012 telah tumbuh cinta kilat yang begitu tulus, di markas espada. THE END.

Autor Note :

Maaf yah kalo ceritanya jadi agak aneh gini haha :D ini fic pertama saya, salam kenal, fic ini juga sebelumnya udah pernah saya post di blog ^^


End file.
